The present invention relates to a process for the production of padding in synthetic fibres, which is usable both for clothing and furnishings in general, in particular in the manufacture of windcheater jackets. The present invention also comprehends padding obtained by means of this process.
Windcheater jackets are currently provided with a padding of insulating material which increases their natural insulating characteristics. This padding can be advantageously constituted by layers of cohered synthetic fibres (non woven fabric) usually polyproplyene or polyester although other fibres may be used instead or included in a mixture. For styling and aesthetic reasons it is a requirement for such purposes that the padding should not be too thick, whilst nevertheless providing the required insulating properties.
For the purpose of obtaining such reduced thickness traditional wadding is currently produced of a very low weight per square meter, (40,50 or 60 g/m.sup.2), alternatively the wadding may be stitched to try and reduce its thickness. This latter operation causes a limited squashing of the wadding itself, but significantly hardens it, limiting the possible softness of the padded finished garments or articles.
Even so the layers of padding thus obtained have only relatively low values of thermal insulation and do not have the necessary characteristics of finish.
Moreover, it should be noted that the insulation value of layers of the padding is determined, among other things, by the correct ratio between the density of the wadding and the quantity of air trapped between the fibres. Consequently, if it is desired to obtain products having a high thermal insulation using only conventional techniques it is necessary considerably to increase the weight and therefore the thickness of the starting material. This, however, leads to an unwanted increase in the volume of the product, such as to prejudice the line of the finished product, for example a windcheater jacket.